Who I am Hates Who I've been
by WeasleysRule87
Summary: Hermione wonders if she and Ron missed their chance at love. Probably, since he has a steady girlfriend and many other girls lined up waiting. She doesn't want to end up alone for waitng for Ron but every man she dates is so BLAH! Whatever will she do?
1. All By Myself, But I Don

A/N: Hey. It's the first fic I've posted and I hope you like it. I own nothing. Well nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling which is just about everything you will read here, and my blanky that I wrap up in when I write.

"Goodbye" she said as he prepared to leave.

"I'll see you later" he replied and with a sudden turn he was gone.

They often met in the coffee shop in Diagon Alley on Saturday afternoon because the ministry was never very busy on Saturdays so neither had to work and they would sit their and talk over a cup of coffee. They had been friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts. She had developed a little crush on him in second year when he vomited slugs for Malfoy's teasing her. He was so sweet when he got all protective and defensive. She had known that she was absolutely in love with him since their third year when he volunteered to help her with Hagrid and Buckbeak. He could be so nice sometimes. She wanted to be more than just his best friend, and sometimes she would imagine that he did too because of how he felt about Viktor taking her to the Yule Ball or that one time in sixth year when he had said "I love you," but she knew he only said that because she had finally helped him with his homework. _Stupid girly fantasies_. She had even tried to make him jealous by going out with Cormac McClaggen around Christmas their sixth year, but it did not work. He loved her the same way Harry loved her, as a friend or brother.

_Ron could never be in love with a perfect, know-it-all who hates quidditch and anything to do with it and who reads way too much. I'm just too plain for him anyways. He's always with pretty girls._ It was for these reasons that Hermione knew Ron would never want to be with her. _I'm going to end up an old lady with only Crookshanks for company._

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her watch only to see that she was going to be late. _Very unHermioneish_. Her mum would not be very happy with her tardiness seeing as they were having company over for dinner. Her least favorite aunt, like it was hard to choose between the two of them, was coming over for dinner. Hermione could hardly stand her Aunt Sylvia and her cousins Janice and Steve were almost as bad as their mother. Hermione hated having to be polite and pretend that she actually cared about anything her Aunt Sylvia said.

She apparated into her old room at her parents' house. It was just as it had always been. Everything was in the proper place. Her books were arranged neatly on the shelves, and her old desk was clear except for the desk lamp. She walked down stairs to see her mum waiting for her. "Hermione Jane Granger," her mum had never been able to sound mad and this time was no exception, "you were supposed to be here nearly half an hour ago. You could have called or something if you were going to be late."

"Sorry mum, I got a little sidetracked. I was having coffee with Ron and I almost forgot the time" Hermione replied remorsefully. _Yeah then I had to start daydreaming about him when he had left. _But she wouldn't tell her mother that part.

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter. "Well, come help me, they'll be here soon enough." Mrs. Granger led the way into the kitchen and immediately started her daughter working. "So," her mum began, "How has everything been sweetie?" Hermione smiled at her mum's pet name for her. She had always thought it was amusing that a dentist would call someone sweetie when they were constantly saying sweets were bad for you.

Hermione sighed. "Oh it's been okay. Work is good. We're working Centaur Rights since the house elves staged a revolt against being free and paid. I guess Ron was right, but don't tell him that." She was cut short by her mum asking how Ron was.

"I always liked him. He seemed so nice those times I met him" she continued.

"Ron's good. He works at the ministry too. He's the sports director. He's still with that Elsie woman. She doesn't seem to like me much, but I don't care for her either. As long as Ron's happy, I don't care who he's with." Her mum was looking at her like she was about to ask a question but didn't say anything and turned around to begin cooking again. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione looked at her mum accusingly. "You looked like you were going to say something, so say it."

Mrs. Granger turned to face Hermione. "I was just going to ask if you were just a little jealous. It's obvious you still have feelings for Ron even if you won't admit it to me. You hardly go out with other guys and when you do go out it's with someone you know you'll probably never see again. Is Ron really worth waiting around for?" she asked as she ran her hand through her daughter's thick hair.

Hermione looked up at her mother. _She's got a point_. "I know. It's just hard finding someone that can make me feel as good about myself as Ron does."

"You'll find the right man." Mrs. Granger looked at the clock. "I'm sorry to change the subject, but do you mind straitening the living room up a bit? You know how Sylvia is. _Ugh. I know too well. If Ron and Harry think I'm bad about tidiness they should meet my Aunt Sylvia._

DING DONG. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen"Hermione, sweetie, would you please get that?"

Hermione went to the door and opened it. Her Aunt Sylvia and her older cousins Janice And Steve stood there waiting to be let in. "Hello," Hermione said as politely as possible, "Won't you come in?"

Much to her distaste they did. _I was hoping they'd turn around and leave. Well dad's sister has the right to visit him so I can't be too mad. At least he likes her, somewhat anyways._ She laughed in her head. _This evening is going to be so much fun._ She followed them to the living room. "Dinner will be ready in a moment." Just then she turned around to see her dad.

He had just come home from the office. "Sorry I'm late. How have you been Sylvia? It's been a while." Hermione didn't stay to listen to her aunt's reply. Instead she went into the kitchen to finish helping her mother.

Soon they were all seated in the dining room. Sylvia, Janice, Steve, how are you all?" Mrs. Granger asked sweetly. "It's so lovely to see you again."

Aunt Sylvia chimed in. "Oh we're dong well. I was just telling Rion about Janice's engagement to Phillip McDougal."

Hermione's mum gasped at the news. "Congratulations Janice. That is so wonderful." She said with fake but very believable excitement.

Aunt Sylvia and Janice both shot smug looks over at Hermione as Mrs. Granger continued with her inquiries about the _lucky_ young man and when the wedding was to take place. Janice looked like she almost pitied Hermione. Hermione knew what her cousin was thinking. _Oh poor Hermione, will she ever find someone? Probably not, but then again who'd want her? She's not very pretty and all she thinks about is work. She needs some help._

_I can't stand Janice. Mum is too nice sometimes._ The conversation was all about how great Phillip was. _Oh this is so boring. How long is this going to last? _Her aunt kept going on about how nice Phillip is._ I feel like I could fall off the face of the earth right now and I would not care one bit. Oh what is she on about now. _She kept mentioning that he works for some law office and how nice his family was but Hermione wasn't really paying much attention. _We know he's soooo amazing. How did Janice manage someone so supposedly **great**? He's probably not much to be proud of. Aunt Sylvia just adores the attention, and Janice hasn't said one word. Oh well, at least I won't have to meet him anytime soon. I've had about enough of this._ "Oh, Aunt Sylvia, are you sure you're not going after him for yourself? Such an amazing, available woman as you could manage someone so intriguing. You seem so taken with him and Janice hasn't said one word. He must think he hit the jackpot with you all."

Before Hermione could say anything else Mrs. Granger gasped at her daughter's words. "Hermione Jane Granger, that was very rude. Where are your manners?"

"If you'll please excuse me, I think I'm through." Hermione went upstairs to her room, but she didn't dare leave. Her mother would want to talk to her about her actions at dinner.

Sure enough Mrs. Granger was up there as soon as Aunt Sylvia had gone. She knocked on Hermione's door but didn't wait for answer and let herself into the room. She watched her daughter as she lay on the bed stroking Crookshanks and reading an old school textbook. Hermione didn't look up at her mum because she knew she would see a look of disappointment that she knew she wouldn't be able to handle.

Mrs. Granger sat down beside her on the bed. "Hermione Jane," she said softly but with a hint of frustration in her voice, "What was that all about? You were very rude. Your father and I just spent the last half hour apologizing to your Aunt Sylvia and your cousin Janice for the way you spouted off like that. What were you thinking?"

Hermione was not used to her parents being upset with her, especially not her mum. She and her mum had always been so close whereas her sister was more of a daddy's girl. Her sister was lucky that she was still so young. She still had six years left of school, and she was quite popular for a first former. She was good at school, but she didn't thrive on doing work and following rules. Kaitlyn was the kind of girl that boys would flock to: pretty, smart, interesting. She would have no problems when she was older. _Sometimes I wish I could switch places with her, especially now._

Hermione looked up at her mother. She could not stand it when her mother was upset with her. Her mother's words were stern but gentle as she was always well composed unlike Hermione. "Hermione Jane Granger, would you care to explain what that was all about?" She stroked Hermione's hair as she continued. "Is something wrong?" she always understood Hermione even when Hermione would not answer her. "What is it?"

Hermione looked at her mother incredulously. "Oh mum, how were you able to sit there and let Aunt Sylvia go on and on about Janice's engagement? How could you tolerate all the gloating? How did it make you feel knowing I would probably end up an old cat lady who scares away kids with my horrid ugliness? Aunt Sylvia would just rub it in your face. She doesn't think you are good enough for dad, and she doesn't like me very much either." She took a breath and before her mum could answer she started again. "She was being a ..." Hermione was about to say a few choice words but the look on her mums face told her now was not the time: it never was "a…a something not very nice." That was all she could think to say with out being reprimanded by her mother for bad language. She sat silently waiting for her mum to finally answer.

"Hermione there are plenty of men out there who would love to know you and be with you. He probably won't just magically appear. I know in the past you have been hurt, but you've just got to put yourself out there. Stop waiting for Ron to come around because, and I'm sorry to say, it may never happen. Then the right man will come along and sweep you off your feet. You'll see." Mrs. Granger said wisely.

Hermione sighed. "I know. But I don't want anyone but Ron. We waited so long to finally be together then the war broke out, and afterwards I was knocked out in St. Mungo's while he was being pursued by beautiful women because he was a hero for helping Harry. Now it feels like we'll never have our chance again, and I hate it. Well I don't hate it, but it irritates me that I just can't seem to get over him. He has a girlfriend that he's been with for over two years, but he's just very hard to get over. And all the other guys that I have been out with in the past either had no appeal-intellectual or physical- or was a prat or could not stand to be around me."

Charlotte Granger just smiled softly at her daughter. "So you'll wait. I did. Your father took his sweet time asking me out. Finally we got married and had you right off. I didn't want to give him any reason to back out at any time." Hermione did not look pleased. "The point is you might have to wait a while, but when he comes, whomever he may be, it will be worth the wait."

"Promise?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a ninny, Hermione. It'll happen." Mrs. Granger said sounding very motherly.

"Mum, I've got to go. I've got a ton of work to do before I go to bed."

"Well, that is part of the problem, sweetie. If you weren't so intent on working all the time, even when your not at work, you might have someone right now." She said half teasingly.

"I suppose you're right."

Hermione's mum smiled that matronly smile and said "I love you sweetie."


	2. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Just So You Know (J.S.Y.K.) the italicized words are thoughts-usually Hermione's. You probably guessed as much, but I thought you'd like to know. Again I own nothing but my purple, writing blanky and the plot. Please enjoy Chapter two.

As soon as Hermione returned home, her mother's advice was forgotten- well seeing as Hermione remembers everything it was more like she ignored the advice- and started working on her current legislation for magical creatures.

Soon it was past midnight and Hermione decided to go to bed. When she got into bed, she was startled by Crookshanks who had crawled under the covers to the foot of the bed. Hermione bade Crookshanks goodnight, patted him softly on his head, and immediately fell asleep.

Hermione woke with a start. Something was tapping her window. It was Hedwig with a note from Ginny.

Hermione,

Good morning. I really need to talk to you before you go to work. Do you think you could stop by the coffee shop in Diagon Alley before work? It won't take long; I just really need to talk to someone.

Hermione dressed quickly and disapparated. She walked straight up to the coffee shop. A handsome young wizard opened the door and smiled politely as she walked into the shop. She looked around and saw Ginny at their usual table crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked solemnly.

Ginny looked up from her coffee. "It's Harry. We had a row. It wasn't anything big, but it's just with the baby coming and all…" Hermione's reverie interrupted Ginny's words. _Even my two best friends are married **and** having children **and** I'm still alone… _"Well maybe he should help just a little, and make a few decisions. He said it was a woman's job and that he wouldn't know what to do. You'd think he would want to help. It's his child too. I wanted us to decorate the baby's room together and …"

But she cut herself off when she spotted Harry entering the shop clearly looking for her. He knew that Hermione and Ginny often met here before work. He walked over and apologized, but Ginny turned away from him. He tired again. "Ginny, I just didn't want to do anything to mess it up. I know you have everything you want in mind. And I know you'll end up having it just that way. I should have been a little more thoughtful and helped decide something, but I knew you'd do a perfect job on everything. I'm sorry. Can we continue this discussion later? Let's go." And like that they were gone, and Hermione was all alone again.

Hermione turned back to her coffee. That's when she noticed that the handsome wizard that opened the door for her earlier was staring amusedly at her with a half smile on his face. She smiled back and made to leave, but as she walked to the door she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss," he said. It was the same wizard as before. He was holding something. "I believe you left your book on the table, and I thought I should bring it to you."

She was slightly stunned. This man was, well for lack a better word, gorgeous. There was something about his eyes, and his Irish accent sounded a little odd. Hermione finally answered him. "Oh, erm thank you. It's my favorite book; I don't know how I could have forgotten it. Thank you Mr... erm?" Hermione paused when she remembered she didn't know his name.

The young wizard answered. "Sorry. My mum named me Declan, but I like to go by Rhys."(A/N: J.S.Y.K. Rhys is pronounced Reese)

Hermione smiled kindly at Rhys. "Thanks again. Bye and have a good day." And she left. _I know it's a bit childish but **Phwoar!** He was hot, and those eyes. There is just something about those eyes… Oh no, I didn't even tell him my name. A wizard seems genuinely interested and I don't tell him my name…GREAT!!!_

The rest of the day at work, Hermione was very busy. She hardly had time to think and she didn't even have time to take a five minute break. When she finally was able to leave, she decided that she needed a while to just relax before she went home. She summoned her favorite book and disapparated to the coffee shop in Diagon Alley.

She was so pleased when she got there and she noticed that even tough the shop was extremely busy, her favorite spot in an armchair near the back was empty. As Hermione settled into the chair, her favorite iced coffee appeared before her. She took her book out, sighed, and began to read.

Hermione was soon interrupted much to her displeasure- that is until she saw that it was the wizard from earlier that morning. He was smiling down at her- he was quite tall- and he asked "Do you mind if I sit here. All of the other places are taken." Pointing to a chair across form Hermione.

She looked at him and said "No, I don't mind." and went back to her reading.

The wizard- _Rhys I think his name was_- sat down and took a sip of his drink. "Thank you Hermione" he said.

When she heard him say her name she was a little concerned. She hadn't told him her name this morning, so the fact that he knew she was Hermione was weird. She looked at him questioningly. "How did you know my name?" she asked feeling slightly afraid of his answer.

Rhys was quick to answer. "It was inside your book. I looked in there this morning before I gave it to you."

Hermione looked a bit relieved. _I thought he may have been stalking me. I have got to stop watching all those made for TV dramas. There warping my brain and making me have weird thoughts. Why would someone be stalking me? I could protect myself anyways. I am quite an accomplished witch._

"What book is it by the way?" Rhys' words brought Hermione out of her reverie.

"Huh… oh it's about one of my favorite muggle writers, Voltaire. He was a French philosopher over two-hundred years ago. He was very outspoken and was exiled for his beliefs, but he stood for something. I like that. He always wanted to learn more about what he did not know." Hermione stopped when she realized she was practically gushing over a dead guy- a very wise and courageous but none-the-less dead guy. Sheepishly she looked at Rhys, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't know that, but then I don't know much about muggles. Have you always been so fascinated with muggles?" he asked politely.

"I wouldn't really call it a fascination; I'm muggle-born so I still do many muggle things. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with when I need to be muggle and when I need to be magical." Hermione replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well, I would have never guessed that you were muggle-born. From what I've heard you are really quite a gifted witch." Rhys countered.

"Oh, I worked hard to be able to do what I am able to do. I read a lot of books and I enjoy doing my work. My friends and family think I'm weird, but I have always been this way." She said nonchalantly.

Rhys laughed quietly. "Right when I first saw you I knew you were different, but I didn't know you would be such an interesting person. What other things do you like?"

"I like to help other magical creatures who can't help themselves. It's my job actually. I also enjoy being outdoors; my granddad used to take me fishing and camping when I was younger. I'm tired of talking about me. What do you like to do?"

Rhys thinks for a moment then answers "I enjoy many things; my job, I'm an Auror so I get to travel to many different places. I follow quidditch most of the time. I really like to be able to take things easy and not be so serious sometimes. Currently I like sitting here listening to you."

She blushed a little. _Get a grip. He's probably just being nice, but maybe he really does like you_. "You said you were an Auror. I have two friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who were Aurors, but they both quit; Harry because he got married and Ron because he didn't want to be there without Harry. Did you know them?" she questioned.

"Yes but then again who didn't." he paused and looked deep in thought. "You mean you're THE Hermione Granger?!" Rhys asked incredulously. Then his magical watch started beeping and he stood up. "Whoa. We've been talking for nearly an hour. I've got to go but would you want to go to dinner sometime?"

Hermione thought hard but not very long at all. _How could I resist such an offer?_ "Yes, I would enjoy going out. How's Saturday? Say seven-thirty?" she asked while trying not to sound too excited about the prospects of a date and with someone she liked for once.

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up…"

"Here." Hermione said. "We can meet here."

Rhys smiled his wonderful smile, which could put Gilderoy Lockheart's smile to shame any day. "Okay. See you then."

It took a minute or two for it to hit Hermione that she was actually going on a date with someone who would listen, talk back, or even just admonish her presence. _Saturday won't come soon enough _she thought

For the next two days, Hermione thought about her upcoming date with Rhys no matter what task she was doing. Somehow she still managed to do fantastic work. After all she was Hermione Jane Granger multi-tasker extraordinaire.

Saturday rolled around. Hermione did her usual Saturday routine. First thing she woke up, ate breakfast, and tidied up her apartment. Then she dressed and went to a muggle grocer down the street. She finished the rest of her shopping in Diagon Alley. Finally, she apparated to her parents house and went out to lunch with her mother.

"Hermione, what have you been up to sweetie?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione swallowed her food and answered. "Work, mostly." Her mum looked up at her with much trepidation. Hermione saw her mother's face and quickly added "But I do have a date tonight."

Katherine Granger looked skeptically at her daughter. "Oh. With whom?" she asked sounding much more like Ginny than Hermione's mum.

"His name is Rhys. I met him at the coffee shop in Diagon Alley, and we talked for an hour. He asked me out, and I said yes." Hermione responded without sounding too excited but still quite eager.

Her mother smiled. "See I told you someone would come along. He sounds nice. And you deserve to have some fun and not be working all the time. I want to hear every detail tomorrow." She added.

After lunch Hermione went home, finished cleaning her apartment, flooed Ginny for advice on what to wear, and began getting ready for her date. She and Ginny had decided that she should wear her flirty, knee-length white skirt with the yellow floral print and a cute light-yellow blouse. Dressing this way always made her feel like such a girl, which felt different for someone whose best friends were two guys. She wasn't used to being treated like a girl, but she did like when she was.

She was completely ready by seven o'clock. Her hair was perfectly curled with no sign of frizz. She had it halfway pulled back so you could see her face entirely. Her make-up was light and natural the way she liked it. She told Crookshanks to be good and she left.

Hermione arrived at the coffee shop in Diagon Alley. She didn't have to wait long before Rhys arrived. He looked so good. He was dressed in all black; his shirt looked like it was somewhat fitted to his muscular body. _My how I love wizard clothes_ she thought. His light brown hair looked as though it had been charmed to stay in place. His eyes shown brightly in all of their turquoise glory. _I've thought it once and I'll think it again **'PHWOAR'.**_

Hermione was surprised when Rhys told her that she would have to do side-along apparation to get where they were going.

There was a loud 'Crack' and they were gone.

They were somewhere she had never been before, but she had seen many pictures.

"Italy" she said breathlessly.

"Not just Italy; Venice. I know this quaint little restaurant near the river. I thought you might enjoy some authentic Italian food." Rhys said as he led her to Café DeLuca. "I love this place; the food, the atmosphere, the people. I hope it hasn't changed too much since the last time I was here." He said with a nostalgic look on his face.

_And here I thought Ron was the only person who could be so enthusiastic about food._

They were seated at a cozy little corner table. "You look very beautiful tonight." Rhys said as Hermione began to blush.

"Thank you."

A plump Italian waiter made his way over to their table. "Scuse, Signor y Signora, What may I bring for you this evening?"

"I'll have…hmm…the penne with artichoke and shrimp." Hermione answered.

The waiter looked to Rhys. "I'll have the same and we'd like a bottle of red wine." The waiter smiled and walked away.

"So where all have you traveled to?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well just about everywhere I suppose." He stopped to take a bite of his bread stick. "There are a few places I haven't been. When I was in America I was told I should see Texas but I didn't get the chance. I haven't been to many places in Africa either mostly just Egypt."

Hermione looked awestruck. "Really, you've been all over the world. Where was your favorite place?" She was always so interested in learning new things.

"I enjoyed China very much. There is just so much to see, and the wizards and witches there were so much a part of the muggle world too. They all worked together to Build the Great Wall. You can feel the magic that is still there." Rhys reflected.

They continued talking all throughout the meal. Near the end Rhys excused himself when his watch went off. When he came back, they finished their meal. After they had both finished their meal, Rhys announced that there was one more place to go and that she would have to apparate with him again. They left the restaurant and went to a deserted alley. There was a loud 'Crack'.

Hermione noticed they were on a beach; the waves were gently washing upon the shore. The moon was waning in the night sky. It was beautiful. They walked along the beach and talked about everything that they hadn't at dinner.

After a short walk on the beach, they disapparted back to Diagon Alley. Rhys lightly kissed Hermione on the cheek and she lightly kissed him back only a little closer to his lips but still not quite on his lips.

Hermione smiled and said "Thank you for the lovely evening. I enjoyed it very much. I can't think of when I've had a better time."

"Thank you for coming out with me. I can't think of anyone I would have rather had with me. Can I see you again?" he sounded very hopeful when he asked.

"I'd love that!"

He gave a little chuckle and said "Great." Then he looked at his watch and said "I have to leave I'll see you later then." and he left.

Hermione apparated home. The whole time she was thinking about Rhys. _There was something so familiar about him the way he laughs and jokes. I wonder why he always has to leave so quickly. I only hope it doesn't have to do with me._

She didn't let his awkward behavior at the end of the night bother her too much. That night as she slept she dreamed of a handsome young wizard with golden brown hair and the most amazing turquoise eyes.


	3. Unexpected Feelings

A/N: I am trying to update as quick as possible. I was so scared there was something permanantly wrong. I am done writing the story now and just have to post it. It should be more than seven or eight chapters. I really want to get this fic out. I have a few other fic ideas. So, without further eloquence chapter three.

Disclaimer: The lovely and very Talented Jo Rowling owns everything except for my plot, but I would gladly give her any idea she wanted. Not that she ever would.

Every Sunday morning Hermione would go over to Harry and Ginny's for breakfast with them and Ron. It was a promise they had made to always be together and this helped make that possible. Hermione apparted into their living room and made her way into the kitchen where Ginny was preparing breakfast. _Those Weasley women sure can cook. I could get full on just the smells; those sweet aromas. 'Sigh'._

As usual Ron and Harry were not there yet. Probably out having a morning fly; it was a lovely May morning after all. Hermione walked over to where Ginny was standing by the stove frying bacon. "How's the bun in the oven?" she asked.

Ginny pulled a crisp piece of bacon out of the frying pan and set it on a dish with lots of bacon on it. "I didn't make any buns." She said playfully. "Unless you mean the one that keeps me up all night." She said while rubbing her blown up belly. "He just keeps growing. And I can't wait until he is out of me so I can finally hold him and kiss him and play with him. I don't know how much longer I can wait." She said sounding somewhere between excitement and sadness.

Hermione hugged her friend. "Don't worry Ginny; be patient, he still has almost a whole month of growing to go. But trust me; he will be worth the wait." She stopped to look at Ginny then she continued. "And speaking of **'HE' **when did you find out it was a boy? And why did you not tell me?" she said reprimanding her friend.

Ginny completely broke the hug at this comment and looked at Hermione. "I don't actually **KNOW **it's a boy. I just feel like it's a boy. Harry said he wants it to be a girl, but I would like a boy first. If I wanted to know I could just ask the healers but we want to be surprised."

They continued to fix breakfast. Ginny asked Hermione "How was your date with Rhys? What did you do?" Ginny watched as a small grin appeared on Hermione's face. "Well come on. Tell me." She demanded.

Hermione was really smiling now. "We went to Italy. It was beautiful. He took me to this great restaurant. We talked about everything. It was amazing." She said swooning at the mere thought of last night.

Ginny looked at her with a gleam in her eyes. "That sounds so amazingly romantic. You are so lucky. I mean I love Harry and he is quite romantic when he tries, but this man…whoa. And on a first date." Ginny was now the one swooning at the thought of a night like Hermione had just had. "Tell me more. Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? How was it?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione laughed at Ginny. "Aren't you twenty- four years old, because you're acting twelve?" she looked at Ginny as she pulled a face. "Okay. Yes he kissed me: on the cheek. Yes I kissed him: on the cheek. There really is no more to tell."

Breakfast was ready. Suddenly there was a loud **'CRACK'**. Harry and Ron just apparated into the kitchen. Hermione looked at the two men. "You two are almost as bad as Fred and George." She said half frowning half smiling at them.

Ron hugged her then turned to get a glass of milk. "Not nearly," he replied "You were expecting us. They'd probably drop in when you were half naked." Then he realized how odd that sounded and blushed slightly. He quickly added "Not that I think of you er…that way," only to get more embarrassed.

Harry, being a good friend, chimed in "Who is this bloke you've been dating?"

"How did you…Oh, Ginny. It was **one** date." was Hermione's reply.

"Yeah, who is he?" asked Ron. "Go on, tell us **all** about him."

"His name is Rhys; he's nice and sweet and handsome and I just realized that you are not Ginny, and you probably don't care to hear all about that stuff." she said sounding a little embarrassed that she sounded so girly.

Ron smirked at her and began to snigger. It was his turn to act like a child. "Ooer, sounds like someone's in Luuuurve." Ron teased as Harry laughed.

"Oh, Hahaha, very funny." Hermione said sarcastically. "When are you ever going to grow up? Honestly, Ronald!"

"If he grew anymore, people would mistake him for Hagrid's brother. Kids would scream at the mere sight of him, oh wait they probably already do." Harry said while chuckling. Ron laughed too.

Hermione smiled. "Sometimes I miss being around you guys all the time," she said wistfully. "I'm glad things are more like they used to be before the war.

Hermione and Ginny decided to go shopping. There were still a few things that the baby still needed, and Hermione thought Ginny could use a bit of pampering. They told Harry and Ron 'Bye' and they apparated to Daigon Alley.

They went to Flourish and Blots to look at some baby books. Ginny bought a book about being a new mum that had some how to's in it at Hermione's suggestion- _she does know her books so why not trust her on this_ Ginny thought. Then they went to Madam Malkin's and looked at cute baby robes and cute little shoes. They even stopped by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Fred and Goerge but left quickly when a little boy set of quite a few Filibuster Fireworks in the shop.

By noon they were both tired form shopping so they stopped by The Coffee Shop for something to drink. They took their Fruit Teas and walked to the back of the shop to their favorite spot.

They were sitting there talking and laughing about some of the funny things that used to happen when they were at Hogwarts. Like the time when Neville got sick all over Professor Snape because the smell of his own messy potion made him nauseous. Or when Pansy Parkinson ran into the Great Hall yelling obscenities at Malfoy for some odd reason. They never really found out because while she was running to Malfoy she tripped and fell on her already flat and puggy face. _Those were the days._

Suddenly Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Rhys was standing there looking _**HOT **_as ever. "Hullo, fancy meeting you here." He said sweetly. _He says everything sweetly._ Hermione thought. Then she looked over at Ginny.

"Do you mind if Rhys joins us?" Hermione asked nicely.

Ginny could not have been more pleased. "Sure, have a seat." she said in a friendly voice. She was happy that Hermione had found someone, especially someone so cute.

He sat down and they had fun talking and laughing. "I would like to meet them sometime." Rhys said when Ginny had finished telling him about Fred and George. _It's nice to find someone you can talk to so easily. It's like he's an old friend. I think Ginny feels like she's known him forever too._

Before Rhys left he asked if Hermione would like to go out again. "Yeah. Okay, when?" she asked eagerly.

"Erm…how about…Friday, seven-thirty?"

"Yes. Friday. Seven-thirty." She answered and wrote down her address.

Rhys pocketed the slip of parchment and left. Hermione and Ginny went back out into Diagon Alley. "There's one more place we have to go but it's in muggle London." Hermione said. Ginny looked skeptically at Hermione for a moment. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

They went through the Leaky Cauldron and got in a taxi. Hermione gave the driver directions and in about fifteen minutes they were standing outside of a spa. They went inside and Ginny looked around hesitantly. "What is this place?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at her. "It's a muggle spa. My mum's friend owns it, and they're not too busy today; I called and checked." She went up to the receptionist and asked to see Margot. Then she turned back to Ginny. "You need some pampering. Come on, you deserve it."

They spent the next three hours being massaged, and having their hair and nails and make-up done. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny thanked Hermione profusely. "That was so nice. Do you think Harry will mind that I cut my hair?"

Hermione opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. "I think it's cute. It is much easier to fix now and that will help when the baby is born. Besides, Harry didn't marry you for your hair." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"No, he married me for my body." She said jokingly. Hermione laughed too. "Well it's too bad it's all bulgy, now all he has is my hair." She said through the giggles.

The two witches made their way to the apparation room and apparted to Ginny's house. When they arrived, they were surprised to see that Harry and Ron had cleaned up the house a bit and worked on the baby's new room. Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "It's brilliant, Harry! Thank you." And she kissed him.

"Ron helped and I knew you would like for me to get it ready before she's born."

"I think you mean He." Ginny said affirmatively.

Ron looked at Hermione and suggested they leave before Ginny and Harry began to have a little loving quarrel. She agreed.

"Can I help you get home? You look like you've got a lot." He asked politely.

"Would you please?" she asked.

"Let's go" he said right before disapparating.

Hermione led Ron into her flat. "just set those there, please." Ron sat the things down. "Would you like anything to drink?" Hermione inquired.

"Butterbeer, if you have any." Ron answered.

"Of course." Hermione went to the pantry and came back with two butterbeers. "We haven't talked one on one in a long time." She said.

"It's only been a few days, Hermione." Ron replied incredulously.

"We used to talk all the time." Hermione retorted.

"We used to fight all the time too. I miss it but not enough to pick a fight for no reason."

Hermione smiled. "Me either. I can't remember half the things we fought over. That's probably how stupid they were."

They finished their butterbeers and talked for a while. _This is the Ron I miss. The caring Ron that will listen. The Ron that always has something to cheer you up or make you laugh for no reason. I love him. I always will I guess._

Ron took the last sip of his butterbeer. "I had better be going. I'll see you later then."

Hermione hugged him goodbye. "Yes, see you later. Bye." She said as she watched him dissapparate.

That night as Hermione lay in bed she thought. _Am I still in love with Ron or do I just love him? I really like Rhys and Ron has a girlfriend. I guess I'm over all of that. I have Rhys now. I guess that settle it._

The next few days went by so quickly for Hermione. Between helping Molly plan a baby shower and the case she was working on at work there just wasn't much time to stop and think. But she did stop when a dashing young wizard stopped by her office Wednesday. "Are you doing anything during lunch?" Rhys asked.

"Not anymore. What did you need?" Hermione responded.

"I was just wondering if you would care to join me."

Hermione smiled at Rhys. "Sure, why not? Where are we going?"

"I figured we'd go to the Leaky Cauldron if that's alright with you."

"Anywhere sounds good. I'm famished." Hermione answered and she and Rhys left.

After lunch Rhys dropped Hermione off at her office and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I will see you Friday." He said before he left.

"Friday it is." Hermione said. "Bye." Hermione didn't get much time to think about Rhys because as soon as she entered her office her boss gave her even more work.

_Friday at last. Work is over and I get to see Rhys tonight._ Hermione thought as she sorted through her clothes trying to decide what to wear. She settled on a cute clean cut deep red dress. She was ready with a bit of time to spare so she grabbed a book and began to read.

There was a knock at her door. "How do I look?" she asked. Crookshanks purred in approval. "You are one brilliant kitty." Hermione said as she rubbed his belly.

She answered the door and it was Rhys standing there looking hotter than ever. His jeans hugged him just right and the top two buttons on his pale green shirt were undone, exposing his chest. _Why does he always have to be so good looking?_ She thought as she remembered to say "Hello."

Rhys stared at Hermione for a moment. He was studying her for she looked **really **good too.

"Ready?" he asked her anxiously.

Hermione barely had time to answer. "Yes." was all she said and they were gone. Hermione could not wait to see what great date he had planned this time. _He has been so wonderful. I really like him. I really, really do._

Rhys and Hermione apparated into an open field where a candlelit picnic awaited them. It was a warm summer night and the golden sun was just beginning to go down. The atmosphere was perfect. Rhys knew what he was doing when he planned a picnic in a field of wildflowers. _My favorite_. The bright orange, pink and light purple glow of the sky was too breathtaking to describe. _It's wonderful_. These last words were heard by Rhys as Hermione hadn't just thought it but said it.

"Thank you." he replied.

"I've never seen anything as amazing as this done for me!" Hermione exclaimed joyfully. "It's really beautiful. I love…it." She caught herself. _I nearly said you. He's probably not ready for that and I would have been so embarrassed._

Rhys just grinned, took her hand in his as they sat there ignoring the food, and said "I've never seen anything as beautiful as you. You really are beautiful; especially in the light of the setting sun."

_Did he just say what I think he said?_ Hermione smiled broadly, and then began to blush as she asked "Really?"

"Yes. You are the most wonderful person that I've ever met or seen or even been in the presence of." Rhys said as he looked deep into her eyes; those gorgeous brown eyes that he was sure would be the end of him. "I…I love you, Hermione."

Hermione took a slow deep breath. _He…he loves me. Nobody has ever said that to me before-not in that way. And you know what? I love him too. I do? I do. I love Rhys. I love him._ And then she kissed him. It was wonderful. She held his face in her hands and kissed him intensely.He kissed her too with his hands on her back pulling her to him. Her mum was right. _I'll have to thank mum later._ Something was starting to feel different however. _Something I've never felt before. I don't know how to even describe it. I wonder if anyone else has ever felt this before. It's Kind of weird._

Just then Hermione stopped kissing him, pulled away and opened her eyes slowly while saying "Oh Rhys, I…YOU!!!" You could hear the contempt in her voice. "What?! How?! Why?!" she started breathing hard and her face turned scarlet. _He has a lot of explaining to do and he had better do it before I __**kill**__ him!!!_


	4. FUT THE WHUCK!

A/N: Hey! I 'm glad you have made it this far trust me it won't be too much longer. the whole story will only be six or seven chappies. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing even though you didn't have to. I would like to return the gesture so ir you have a fic you want me to read just tell me and I'll try to read it. thanks again.

It was Draco. ( A/N: I can't believe you didn't guess that. You guys are pathetic. I would have thought you would have been able to guess it was Draco Malfoy. Of course that little ferret would want to get with Hermione. I am so disappointed. Well, read on.) Hermione could not believe her eyes.

"Well, why don't you come get a piece of this?" Draco asked with a devilish smirk. "Or perhaps you wanted the whole thing." he whispered seductively into her ear and she shuddered.

Hermione couldn't resist she turnedaround and leapt onto Draco pushing him to the ground where she continued to have her way... (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

JUST KIDDING! I couldn't resist. I'm sorry to anyone who didn't think it was as funny as i did, but i did warn you that i have a weird sense of humor. Please read the REAL next chapter. I get down on my knees and begin to beg. I promise I'll be good. You'll like it I promise and if you don't I'll kiss my foot, and trust me i've been outside in sandals all day. they are covered in dirt and anything else West Texas has to offer. Please just read the REAL chapter.)


	5. HUT THE WELL!

A/N: I couldn't resist a little joke. Sorry to anyone who was sad or offended. But I warned you in my profile, I'm weird and like funny things. I did make sure to post the real chapter right after the joke one. Again please continue reading. I think you'll like it.

"Hermione, I…" he fumbled around with his words. He couldn't think. Damn. This isn't the way I wanted this to happen.

Hermione was fuming. "You what, Ron?" she was infuriated. "You didn't think Lavender and all of the other blonde hussies you've been with were intriguing enough so you thought you would go out and have a laugh at me about my love life?"

"No…I just," he began but Hermione interrupted him.

"What, huh?" she screamed. "Just thought you would begin a new hobby making girls believe you're someone else and then laughing at their ignorance and stupidity. Well you listen here Ronald Weasley; I will not be made a fool of."

She began to calm down a little and Ron thought he might get a chance to speak. But he thought wrong because before he could even think of what to say Hermione started yelling again.

"What were you thinking? Who put you up to it, Fred and George? How did you do it? How _**COULD**_ you do such a horrible thing, Ron? WHY would you do it?" she hollered as tears filled her eyes.

"Could you please just let me talk?" Ron asked a little more frustrated than embarrassed now. "Just please let me tell everything, okay? I didn't mean for it to happen this way Hermione," he said as he looked down at the ground like a small child who was in trouble.

Hermione had her back turned to Ron. She couldn't abide to look at him. "Okay," she said still quite heated, "but you only have a few minutes before I'm gone so you had better make it quick. And when you are finished, I am never speaking to you ever again." It hurt Hermione that those words could ever come out of her mouth, especially when directed at Ron. _And to think I loved him. I would never have done anything like this to him or anyone else and he…_ but she was cut short on her thoughts as Ron began to speak.

"Hermione, I didn't want to hurt you. That was not my intentions." He paused. "Firstly, I think you should know why I did this," he said as he walked up behind her. " I...erm, I Love You..."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked. "You WHAT?! You expect me to believe that!"

"I never really quit lovin you, but I thought that you had moved on. So I tried to move on too, but I couldn't. I wanted every girl I had to be you," he said rapidly. Rpn took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't think you would ever love me like you used to. I had to know for sure though so I changed, but only physically- everything else was me...er, mostly."

_That's kind of sweet. What! What am I thinking that's not sweet; it's stupid- very stupid. He could have just told me. Honestly how hard is it to just **TELL** someone that you are still in love with them. The worst thing they could say is they don't feel the same way._ Hermione was too upset to realize that she could have done the smae thing she wanted Ron to do.

"Secondly, how I did it. Well ,ther was pretty much only one way..."

"Polyjuice Potion. Ron, how..." Hermione's question was waved off by Ron.

"Just let me talk, Okay?" he cut in. "We learned how to modify certain potions during Auror training so they would last longer or be more effective. And I got the hair from a muggle barbershop- I figured he wouldn't mind if I took the hair clippings of one of his customers," Ron explained. "I figured I could use him to get close to you and find out if you still loved me too. If you did, I would tell you how I felt and we could be together and this plan was so much better before it was put into action."

There was a long pause.

Ron continued. "I was just too scared to come out and say I love you. You are so far above me in every way, and it terrified me that that was reason enough for you not to love me. But I'm not so afraid anymore because you said earlier that you loved me." He looked at Hermione pleadingly. "Hermione, say something please."

"You expect me to believe that Ronald Weasly. UUUGHHH!" she yelled. "I have only ever been so angry that I could kill someone twice before in my life, and I hate that **_YOU_** have made me feel that way now. I can't believe you would do such a thing Ronald," she spoke as she pulled out her wand. "Why don't you just go? I'm sure Fred and George will have a good laugh about your little prank. **_GOOD-BYE RONALD!!!!!!!_** she screeched.

There was a loud '**crack'** and Hermione was gone.

_Well I sure screwed that up, _Ron thought. _She was more upset than I have ever seen her. She will probably never talk to me again. Merlin, I feel like the world's biggest PRAT. This is terrible. This is not how I wanted things to be. I bloody blew it._

Ron cleared everything away with a few flicks of his wand, and he Apparated home.

He couldn't sleep because he was too worried about everything that had happened. He was so close- so close- to being able to have the girl he had wanted for so long, and now she hated him. No, no, no, she utterly loathed him and despised him. He felt like a slimy, disgusting worm- kind of like one of the slugs he threw up in second year.

It was two weeks before Ron even saw Hermione again. When he did see her she would not look at him. He could have been on fire and she could not have cared less. He thought it might be okay to go over and say hi since she was shopping with Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny," greeted Ron. As he turned to Hermione, he thought he might like very much to die right there. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Ron," Ginny said.

Hermione just looked at him but remained impassive. I don't think she has told Ginny anything yet or else Ginny would have said a lot more than just 'Hi'.

"Well, I'll see you later Ginny," Ron said as he left. He didn't bother to look at Hermione before he walked away.

Ginny turned to Hermione and was shocked to see how angry the bushy-haired witch looked.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked her friend.

"What was what al about?" Hermione questioned.

"OH, COME ON," Ginny said dragging out each word. "You only ever act that way when you are mad at Ron for doing something stupid," she said matter-of-factly. "So, What did he do?"

"What makes you think he did something wrong? Maybe I'm over him. Maybe I just...Why are you smiling at me like that?" Hermione asked sounding more than a little peeved.

"You **_really _**are the World's Worst Liar, you know that?" Ginny announced smugly.

Hermione sighed. "Do you **_really_** want to know what he did?"

"HA! I knew there was somethign wrong. Now you have to tell me. You know I won't let it go." Ginny voiced brightly.

"You are awfully mean and pushhy today," Hermione sneered. "But I guess I'll tell you what's wrong." Hermione wasted no time with useless details. "Ron decieved me; plain and simple."

"I know it was NOT plain and it was NOT simple. I want details." Ginny retorted.

"He just did it in a way that is difficult to describe, but it hurt me very much. And forgiving him is going to be extremely hard for me to do. I just don't feel like talking about it right now, okay. I promise I'll tell you later, really." Hermione finished with a sad look on her face that told Ginny that she needed to wait for Hermione to tell her all about it when she was ready.


	6. All You Need Is LOVE

A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed reading my fic. I sure have enjoyed writing it. Without further ado, Chapter 5 or 6 depending on how you took the fake fourth. Again so sorry, but it was funny.(to ME!)

When Hermione got home, she retrieved her favorite book and began to read. It was no good. All she could think about was Rhys- NO, he was Ron. She didn't want ot think about him, but she coiuldn't help herself. She stuggled with an inward battle of her feelings all night.

_He was so sweet and kind and a gentleman. But he wasn't real. He was fun to be around, and that smile_-she sighed_-oh that smile could make me weak in the knees. He lied to me the entire time we were together. However, he did sayhe loved me; Ron loves me! People don't just lie to the ones they love. He did say he was unsure of my feelings about him and that it scared him. Honestly, he could have just told me how he felt. I mean was he in Gryffindor after all. Then again, I wasn't brave enough to say how I felt either. But I would never have put up a false front and made him feel like a fool. He humilated me. I could barely stand the sight of him earlier today._

_Yet still, despite all his wrongs, I Love him. I really love Ronald Weasley! And nothing he can do could ever change that. Great. Now, how do I fix this? I told him I would never talk to him again. Of course Ron and I both know that I didn't actually mean FOR-EV-ER. Doesn't he? Mum will know how to fix it._

And she was gone.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Mrs. Granger began to shriek, "you nearly gave me a heart attack! You usually let me know when you are coming home."

"Sorry, Mum. I just really needed to talk you," Hermione answered slightly ashamed.

"Talk? About what?" her mum asked solemnly.

"Ron," was Hermione's answer.

Katherine Granger patted her daughter's back and kissed her bushy head. "Hermione, you should just move on. He..."

Hermione interrupted her mother, which was not something she usually did. "No Mum, I'm past that. He told me he loved me," the young witch sighed exasperately.

Mrs. Granger smirked. "Oh, he did. That's just wonderful."

"Yes, well you have to hear the entire story." Hermione continued to tell her mother all about what had happened a few weeks ago. "He said he did it because he was afraid I didn't love him anymore and it was his way of finding out. Then I yelled at him and told him that I would never speak to him ever again, and I haven't-yet." Hermione heaved a great sigh. "But I was really quite infuriated with him at the time that I said it. And I wanted him to hurt as much as I did."

Katherine waited for Hermione to stop. "Aw Hermione, I am so sorry sweetie."

"I just want to know how to fix it. Do I apologize first or do I wait for him?"

Mrs. Granger looked confused. "He hasn't apologized yet?" she asked souding surprised.

"Unless you count the night I found out. He explained himself very thoroughly," she answered. "But I was so mad that I hardly listened to a word he said. How would you feel?"

Hermione's mum smiled at her. "There you have it. He's already sincerely apologized once. He'll ask your forgivness again if he really cares for you. All you have to do is give him the oppurtunity. However, I wouldn't let it happen too easily, just to make sure you know he truly is sorry," Mrs. Granger said wisely.

Hermione stood up and hugged her mother. "Mum you always know waht to do."

Katherine hugged her daughter too. "Thank you, but I am not as wise as you may think. Though I do try to be," she said with a bit of laughter.

That night Hermione thought about how she would finally talk to Ron after all that had happened. How would she get him to speak first? Then it clicked and she knew exactly what she would do.

Ginny's baby shower was in just a few hours. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were preparing for the guests to arrive. Fred and George were degnoming the garden and palcing spells around it so that the gnomes would be kept out for the next few hours. Mr. Weasley was conjuring up tables and chairs. Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood was decorating with pink and blue ribbons, bows, streamers, and flowers. They had to use both colors because Harry and Ginny wanted to be 'surprised' with the sex of their baby, but they both knew what they wanted.

Ron finished cleaning the fireplace so that the guests arriving by Floo wouldn't get covered in soot too badly. He then went upstairs to take a shower avoiding every one he could.

Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's old room geeting ready. The guests would be arriving any minute now. "Ginny you look so adorable. Pregnancy suits you. It must be in your genes. I've seen the pictures of your mum when she was pregnant and she was beautiful and radiant like you," Hermione said while standing behind her friend and puuting her hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"I think so too. I'm really going to miss it no matter how much I have complained these past few months," Ginny replied with her hands on her round belly. " You look very nice. Is there someone you're trying to impress?" Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows at Hermione. "I hope it's not my git of a brother, Ron. I still can't believe he would do something like that to you. I would hex him to the afterlife if I were you. But what I really can't believe is that you want him after all that."

Hermione began to blush a little. "Only if he still wants me. He has to make the first move though. He's the man and I'm very traditional."

"Does that sound like Ron to you?" Ginny inquired. "I mean the only way he even went out with Lavender or any of those other girls was because they were willing to make known that they were available to him. Lavender was all about getting his attention only on her."

They left the room and went downstairs.

"I really do **not** want to be compared to Lavender Brown. Don't misunderstand what I'm saying. She's a nice girl, but we're **way** too different," Hermione said. "She's so willing to put herself out there. I'd rather be romanced _before_ I did anything."

"What did you do?" Ron asked as he entered the sitting room with Harry.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Hermione muttered. _Oh Merlin. Hopefully they didn't hear too much. I would be soooo embarrassed._

"Oh-ho. So you do talk," Ron said teasingly. Harry and Ginny decided to go out to the garden. "I didn't think you'd would ever so much as acknowledge my presence. The other day you were so distant." Ron sat next to Hermione on the couch. "Hermione, I really am trully sorry. I want so bad to take back everything bad that I have ever done to you. But what I want more than anything is your forgivness," Ron finished sincerely.

Hermione was about to say something when someone stepped out of the fireplace. "Hello Ron. Hermione." It was Lavender. Pavarti and her twin sister Padma were right behind her.

"Hello Lavender," Hermione said. She turned to Ron. "Perhaps we ought to head out to the Garden since guests are beginning to arrive."

They trooped outside. Almost immediately, Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma went over to Ginny to hug her and touch her swollen belly.

Other guests arrived moments later. First was Bill and Fluer and their two children. Next some of Ginny's Great Aunts. Then Susan Bones, Alicia Spinnet, Amgelina and Fred with their three kids, Katie and George and their three year old son, and Hannah Abbot. Their were a few more guests that arrived much later.

The Baby Shower went really well. The guests enjoyed the freshly brewed butterbeer and homemade cookies and cakes- was there anything Molly could not cook.(A/N: the answer is NOPE!) They played a few Baby Shower games and watched Ginny as opened her many gifts. Afterwords the gusets all beagn to leave and the garden was a bit on the messy side. Ron began to vanish things with a few flicks of his wand. Hermione decided to see if there was anything he might need her to do.

"Ron, would you like any help?" she asked politely.

Ron made a face at her that clearly said 'HUH?'.

"What is it Ron?" she asked tentatively. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I'm just surprised that you would want to help a despicable low-life like me."

"I never said that you were a despicable low-life."

"It was implied, and I feel that way about myself," he said remorsfully. "You know, I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel when you found out. I was a git. I sincerely apologize," he said.

Hermione had a small smile on her face. "It's okay Ron. I forgive you. I said things that I didn't mean and I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said. I was just a _wee bit_ upset."

Ron laughed. "Yeah just a **_WEE BIT_**. If that was a wee bit, then I would hate to see you get totally angry."

They finished cleaning up the garden and decided to go inside since it was getting pretty hot and the sun was shining very brightly in the noon sky.

The Burrow was nice and cool compared to the weather outside. Ginny went upsatairs to take a nap- being pregnant made her really tired. Ron and Harry were into a rousing game of Wizards Chess while Hermione chatted with Molly, Katie, and Angelina. Fred and George were entertaining Arthur and the kids with muggle magic.

"Checkmate," Ron said cheekily.

"Yeah, well I almost had you," Harry retorted. "I have beaten you before."

"Only because I didn't bring my 'A' game," Ron shot back.

Harry smirked at Ron. "'A' game my arse. You were too busy making lovie eyes at..." Hary's mouth was covered by Ron's big hand. Ron knew what he was going to say. _The first time I lost to him was the Summer after third year. I couldn't help it. I had just admitted that I had to myself liked Hermione since like second year._

"While this verbal sparring is more fun than..." Ron thought a bit then said "well something that's very fun, I think I would rather go for a walk before dinner to work up an appetite."

Harry laughed. "You. Work up. An appetite?" he continued laughing as Ron walked out the door and into the garden.

He walked down the path and away from the Burrow towards some trees. He looked at the sky and the earth and spotted the pond. He went and sat on the dock and looked into the murky, muddy water.

Ron didn't notice that someone had followed him until he saw her relection in the water. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I was wondering what you were doing out here all alone."

Ron replied, "Just thinking."

"Hmm. About what?" Hermione questioned.

"Erm. Care to take a walk while I tell you?"

"Alright."

They walked down a little path past the clearing in the trees where they would often play Quidditch to a grassy knoll sprinkled with wild flowers. The sun was still bright and hot, but it was beggining to go down. There was a nice cool breeze that caused the tall, wild grass to sway this way and that.

_This palce seems so familiar. _Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron is this the place that...?" Ron's head snapped up so quickly that she stopped mid-sentence. He had just noticed it too.

"Yeah, erm, sorry. I, er, we can go somewhere else. I didn't mean to come here." Ron turned slightly pink as he said this. _Great. I'm twenty-five years old and I still can't hold a blush around Hermione,_ Ron thought.

Hermione thought for a second. "No, that's alright. It's a really beautiful place, yeah? I didn't really get to enjoy it's splendor that night."

"That night," Ron repeated glumly. "I really am very sorry Hermione. I hate that I was so stupid to do that to you. Honestly, I'm sorry."

"RON, you are not and have never been stupid. Besides from a pranksters paradigm it was rather brilliant with the whole life sotry and all. I didn't know you were that creative." Ron had an amused smile on his face.

"Thanks for that."

Hermione smiled back at Ron."I have one question. You said you only did it because you were scared that if you came right out with your feelings that I would turn you down. Why would I turn you down? We were practically together before the war. When it was all over though, I was stuck in St. Mungo's for well over a year and you just sort of moved on. Were my feelings for you that unclear still?"

"I just didn't think you felt that way anymore. And you try being in my position as the best friend of Harry Potter and see how many girls are throwing themselves at you. Some of them were a little sincere when they said they liked me." He paused a moment. "Then when you did get out of St. Mungo's you went straight to work for the ministry and just as many guys were after you and you were always out with the straight-laced, brainy guys never the fun-loving carefree guys. I knew I was far from straight-laced or brainy so I figured I didn't really have a chance. But then Ginny said something about how you never saw any of those guys more than once, so I thought that just maybe you might still have feelings for me. Then I thought what if there was someone else? So I had to know, but I was too scared to just ask you," he finished a little short of breath.

"Well, that does make some sense. Maybe we both should have been open with our feelings earlier. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Like it would have worked back then," Ron said, "when I first knew I had these feelings."

"Back when? When did you first realize you felt this way about me?" Hermione asked inquisitroially.

"Sndrdyr," Ron mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Second year!" he said. "But I didn't admit anything to myself until the Summer after third year before the Yule Ball and before Krum. And by sixth year I was just too afraid and daft to say something. Some Gryffindor I turned out to be, huh?" He looked at Hermione. "I can't even tell the girl I love that I love her."

Hermione beamed up at Ron. Playfully she said in her most Hermioneish fashion "Honestly Ronald, It can't be that hard. You just take her genlty into your arms, look her in the eyes and say 'I love You', then kiss her," she explained.

Ron smiled at her. "Hermione... what I want...I just..." he sighed "I Love YOU, only you.," he managed to say as he grabbed her round the waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her longingly.

The kiss was indescribable.(A/N: Siriusly it was so perfect and full of love and passion that even I, the author, can't even think of the words to describe it and I have a thesaurus and a dictionary at ny disposal.That's just how amazing and wonderful and powerful, and magical, and out of this world that kiss was.)

When the kiss ended, they bith just smiled at each other. Hermione looked up at Ron and pulled him into a warm embrace. Her head wasnestled into his soft yet srtong chest, and his head reasted on top of hers as they gazed out into the sunset. _Oh, how I've waited and longed for this moment; tobe this near Ron and to have him hold me like this. Sweet Bliss._ She looked up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly foe a moment. _It's wonderful to be able to do that with no worries._ "I love you, Ronald Weasley," she sighed contentedly.

The two of them just sat htre for a while and held each other as the sun set.

"It's going to get dark soon and your mum probably has supper done by now so shouldn't we go back?" Hermione asked.

At the mere mention of food Ron's stomach growled. "Yes," he answered holding his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up off the ground.

"Thank you."

"Any time I have the chance to hold your hand I'll take it even if it is just to hlep you up, especially to help you up." Ron replied and as she stood up to full height he leaned down to kiss her.

She blushed the entire time they held hands on the way back to the Burrow.


	7. Good News!

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

A/N: YAY! IT'S FINALLY HERE! This is my last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it even though its now officially AU. But I don't think it's too bad.

i

i

When they got back to the Burrow, they went into the kitchen expecting to find all the Weasleys sitting down and enjoying a nice homecooked meal. What they found was quite different.

There was a half-way prepared meal, a mess of flour and a broken bowl on the floor, and a note in George's curly handwriting.

Ron and Hermione,

If you hadn't been out snogging or fighting as I suspect you were doing one or the other or both, then you would have been here to know that Ginny has gone into labor and we're all at St. Mungo's awaiting the birth of our little niece or nephew. So hurry up a get over here.

George

P.S. Bring me something to eat. We left before dinner was ready.

And then in Fred's writing,

P.P.S. Yes do hurry with it too. Thanks.

"Ginny's having her baby," Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, Just let me make a few sandwiches and we'll leave." Ron replied as his stomach growled again.

"Ron, there's no time. We need to..."

"Done." he said as he turned to face her. "Ready?"

"Er... yeah, let's go."

i

And a few seconds later they were standing in St. Mungo's looking for the Delivery ward.

"Third floor, Delivery ward," said a voice in the lift.

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the lift as soon as it stopped. "Hermione, Ron, over here," came Mr. Weasleys voice. They turned to see the wizard walking their way.

"Has she had the baby yet?" Ron asked nervously. _What do I have to be nervous about? I'm not having a kid. But I am going to be an Uncle... again._ He thought.

"No, not yet, but the healers say it should be real soon," answered Mr. Weasley. "Where were you two anyways?" he asked looking from his son to Hermione.

Both Ron and Hermione blushed slightly then Ron spoke up. "We went for a walk and ended up talking until it was about time for supper. And when we got back everyone was gone and there was a note."

"Oh, okay," Arthur said as they continued to walk towards the rest of the family. The elder wizard had an incredulous look upon his face but he walked on ahead of the others so as not to show it.

As the three of them rounded the corner, Fred and George rushed Ron. "What took you so long? Don't you know were starving here?" Fred pressed.

"Where's the food? And don't you dare even ask about the food here, you know it's atrocious." George demanded.

Arthur and Hermione watched as the twins all but tackled Ron for food.

Ron was about to speak when Fred continued, "If you hadn't been off trying to impress Hermione with your lack of snogging skills, you would have been able to bring us food earlier. We can't just live on our dashing good-looks you know."

Ron was all pink. It was quite embarrassing being pressed for food and teased about kissing someone at the same time.

Their stomachs growled in unison. Fred spoke again. "What are you waiting for? Did she actually snog your brain out?"

"It wouldn't have been too hard." George quipped.

Now Ron was red. It was one thing to _embarrass_ him in front of everyone at St. Mungos. It was another thing entirely to insult him completely. He had a decent brain- he was no Percy, thank Merlin, And he definitely couldn't compete with Hermione- but he was at least average. AND he could snog girls as good as any other wizard, maybe even better- he had never heard any complaints, though he had heard many other erm... compliments.

"Why should I give you gits food? All you two ever do is put me down and make fun of me. I should really..." Ron was _beginning_ to get angry so Hermione decided to intervene. _The delivery ward is not the place for a row ... unless a woman is in labor and her husband is getting an earful._

"Ron just give them some food. It's their empty stomachs controlling their empty heads now anyways." Hermione said with a smirk dancing on the corners of her mouth.

Ron did as he was told and handed over the sandwiches while smiling at the befuddled twins. They weren't used to Hermione having a brisk tongue.

"We can't help if we get cranky when we're hungry." Fred said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"We're Weasley men. If you couldn't tell, we like food." George added.

""It'sh the besht thin' sinch... well always." Fred somehow managed to say clearly with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"Oh, you are so charming Fred, talking almost clearly with food in your mouth. How does Angelina get so lucky?" Hermione teased.

"Well she wanted the best." was Fred's reply.

"But she picked the wrong twin." came George.

Fred's face fell in disdain. "You're supposed to be on my side, you giant prat."

George just sniggered at his brother. "I figured it was more of a Free-For-All than a two-sided battle."

"Well if it's a free for all," Fred pulled out his wand in mock anger, "then I guess you deserve this." he concluded and swished his wand and turned George hot pink.

Just then Molly walked out of the Delivery Room. "You boys! How can you act like such hooligans on the day of your niece's _and nephew's _birth?! Honestly!"

Arthur walked up to where Molly was standing. "Do you really mean it? There's a boy _and a girl. _This is amazing!" he proclaimed as he hugged his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"When can we see them?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Soon. I think Harry and Ginny should have some time alone with them before we all crowd around them."

After a short while, Harry came out into the waiting room. "I'm a father...twice!" He hugged Ron then Hermione. "I can hardly believe it! Come see!" he practically shouted with so much enthusiasm he seemed like he'd been hit with a few too many cheering charms.

Harry led them into the room and one by one the Weasleys swooned over the Potter-Weasley twins- whose names were respectively James Arthur Potter and Lily Anne Potter.

Soon Ron and Hermione were the only visitors left in the room. Ron had his arm around Hermione while she held one of the babies. He gently stroked his niece's cheek with his index finger. "Well, she's just too beautiful to be Harry's baby," Ron joked.

Harry sat down next to Ginny on her bed. "Oh, Ha ha, very funny," Harry said sarcastically. "I happen to think that Hermione is far too beautiful for you, and too smart for that matter."

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. He returned her gesture and looked down at the bundle in his arms that was his new nephew, James.

Harry whispered something to Ginny. She whispered something back. This went on for a few minutes, then Harry spoke. "There's something we would like to talk to the two of you about."

Ron looked curiously at his best-friend.

"We just wanted to know," he paused

_What is he trying to say?._

"If you two,"

_Merlin just get it out already._

"Would be the twins' Godparents," he finished. Ron let out a small sigh of relief. "I would be honored."

Hermione gasped in surprise. "Really? You me to... us to be the Godparents?" A smile spread across her face as she made her way over to Ginny and leaned down to hug her. "I would be more than honored." She handed Lily to Ginny. "Wow, I'm a godmother. Ginny's a mother. It seemed like we were all setting off for Hogwarts just a few days ago. It seems odd that you should be parents."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, and Harry kissed Ginny on her cheek. "It does seem kind of weird doesn't it?" Ron added.

"Well, we better be going and let you get your rest," he said as he kissed Ginny's forehead. He handed James to Harry. "See you soon mate."

i

As they left the room, Ron took Hermione's hand in his. "Wow this has been one amazing day."

Hermione yawned."Tiring too."

Ron also yawned. _They really are contagious. _"Wanna go get some coffee?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a second. "We could go to my flat. I could make some coffee and we could watch a movie or something."

"Okay. Sure."

They made their way to St. Mungo's lobby and headed to the fireplace and flooed to Hermione's apartment.

Hermione pointed to the couch. "You can sit down or youe could pick a movie to watch while I go get the coffee." She went into the kitchen and began to look through her cupboards. She didn't have any coffee, but she had some butterbeer. She grabbed it and a bowl of popcorn and went back into the living room.

There she found Ron sitting on the couch examining a disc. "It's called a DVD."

"I thought movies were rectangles with film in them."

"They can be or they can be on a disc like this." It was then that she noticed the case. "Ron, we're not watching this."

"What, I think it sounds very interesting," he said, straining to keep a straight face. He trully did think that watching hermione as she grew up would be very er... interesting. And probably funny.

"Please pick something else," Hermione pleaded while thinking of where to hide her parents home video of herself.

"Alright, how 'bout... this one?" he asked picking a different movie. He handed it to Hermione.

She looked skeptically at Ron. "Are you sure you want to watch _this_?" He nodded. "Okay." She put the movie in the dvd player and turned on the T.V. A few seconds latermusic started playing while the opening credits were diplayed on the screen. "I can't believe you want to watch 'West Side Story'. Didn't you read what it was about?"

"Yeah, and it sounded kinda interesting." He would soon be surprised to see men dancing instead of fighting like the cover implied.

Hermione sat beside him on the sofa enjoying his laughter. Ron finally quit lauhging and watched the movie. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and began to nod off as she placed her arm around him.

When the movie was over, Ron turned his head to see that Hermione was asleep. He kissed her forhead and follwed suit, falling asleep in her arms just as he would do for the rest of his life.


End file.
